Capture
by LynseyEANorris
Summary: Luna. Lovegood
1. Chapter 1

Sunrise... The worst part of the day. It may be beautiful but it will always haunt you in the end. Eyes clung to me as I walked or should I say floated down the halls of the school I used to wander. I was the weird girl, the girl who's mind was never in reality but with the stars. Eyes always lingered and the whispers from those around me seemed to travel with me until darkness came. I was the laughing stalk of the school, no-one loved me, no-one was my friend but I found my way with the five who truly knew the real me. The layers of grime on the dusty school windows blocked me from light, or should I say painful reality.

When I was a little girl my golden locks fell to my waist, my sapphire eyes shone at every angle, my cheeks always flush with excitement. Adventure was my passion and I marveled at the authenticity of the world in which we live. Darkness rose all around me as I grew. People were reported missing, murders were common but my reality was the one that I created for myself and those around me. My reality was blind.

When I grew older my mind became set to the stars. Dazzling so bright above my blond hair. They were my world and the base of my personal reality. The idea of the fast creation of the galaxy made me wonder beyond the immediate of my imagination. I would gaze at them with all the passion and the interest that I had. I would gaze at them in the dead of night, the window seat always occupied, the street bellow me vacant. Until that night. The night were everything changed.

The street lights towered over the road bellow blocking me from anything beyond. Everything was always quiet but that was the way I liked it. I sat pondering at the silent street waiting for the lights to go out so that I could have perfect view of the night sky. I watched for any slight movement that might interest me in this dreary world. The duplicated houses had seemed perfectly dull this particular night and showed me no interest. The pompous people that ruled the street had perfectly manicured lawns, glistening windows and blooming flowers and if something out of the ordinary were to happen they most certainly were to have heart-failure and sadly that was the night for it.

The inky sky had no deficiency as I watched transfixed as two figures seemed to appear out of nowhere and started hovering down the street before me. The darkness crept into every corner as if hiding from the two. The cloaked figures seemed to line the walls of the passing houses searching for their destination. The muffled clinks from their heels upon the cobbles traveled through the the crevice in my bedroom window. Their long billowing cloaks quivered as they roamed. They lingered for a while, their snow-white faces eliminating the night. They intrigued me as I watched. My thoughts had gotten the better of me as the seconds ticked by. These cannot of been ordinary people. It was the way they moved that told me. It was almost like puppetry. I expected the invisible wires to reflect off the moonlight as the street lights had now failed. The thing that unnerved me was that one of the figures had turned with the slightest movement and had noticed me with a glimpse through my open curtains. I immediately ducked and swept upon the floor. The figure had motioned to her companion before I had fled. I was alone, abandoned and left with my thoughts as the five people who had fully understood me appeared in my head.I would miss them. I was left in the silence until I heard the front door click and gently creak open. They had come, for me...


	2. Chapter 2  Hidden Reality

**This chapter is Pre-Hogwarts... I will be taking this story on further and if you have any suggestions or ideas please review! I would also like to thank the people on twitter that shared this story and I would like to thank:- Katie, LunaLGood and Undesirable1HP for reviewing. **

* * *

><p>Birdsong always started my day as the rays of sun penetrated my surroundings. I grew up lonely from other children in the house that we had left in my teenage years. The small cottage held my mothers spirit, my heartiest laughs and those memories that never seem to escape the forefront of your mind. In that cottage I was brought into the world, taught my values and there was where I accepted loved from the two most important people that I treasured in life.<p>

I was unique but not more than any other magical child would be. My father had taught me to love nature and the worlds uniqueness and my mother continued to teach me everything she knew about the rarities in life. My father, unique in his ways was a simple journalist, writing only to meet a deadline, and creating monotone texts day after day until he met my mother. She twisted him and modeled him until he had dropped his constructive ways and taught him how to really life live to the fullest. She lived like every moment was her last and gradually with encouragement father adapted this into his ways. My father continued to watch my every movement when I was born, and made the promise that he would continue to mould me to reflect my mother as I grew. My father became to devoted to this as my young and delicate mind came to recognize death and difference as the realization came that my mother would no longer see me in this life but the next.

From then on I grew noticing details that remained hidden from any other normal person. My interaction with other children was minimal as I was home schooled and prepared for Hogwarts by the age of 11. The only real person that I knew was the man who was evidently the only human being I had left. We traveled across the land looking for those certain species my mother could somehow never find. I was brought up to believe everything my mother had, but fear taught me not to drift or change my thoughts incase my father realized I would never be like her. I lived my life pretending to believe in those things that obviously never existed to give my father the hope, peace and happiness that he deserved. I imagined him breaking if I refused to go on a trip or even drifted while I escaped to Hogwarts. I simply stayed like Mum for his pleasure. It made him proud to see me act in the slightest ways like her even though the true me was hidden far within.

When I was younger I loved the sense adventure and the prospect of discovering something new but as I grew older the boredom started to kick in, my image wanted to bloom. I sat watching the family over the hill. Their miss-matched house stood out for miles for those who possessed the rarity of magic. All the same in looks but different in many ways. I watched as the older members of the family had the freedom to fly and drift though the air, I watched the only girl mix and try new games and activities with the family that surrounded her. I longed to go over every day, to mix with people my age and to try a hand at friendship or form a bond of trust that I have never experienced. At night many pops of apparation filled my ears as the sound traveled over the slope of the hill. They had guests... we never had. Father kept his business separate from our private life and left me alone many nights to report on those rare cases that suited his profile. In those times I would change into the girl I really was.

My long hair was tied back and pinned to my face and I walked as far as the house at the bottom of the hill. There was were I found the perfect spot to see what life was like from the normal perspective. The branches of the seeder tree enclosed me from the view of the kitchen window. The mother of the house stood there, doing those things a perfect mother should. From there she left her children roam around the house and even the grounds. I hoped the youngest of the family would maybe be my friend at Hogwarts. She seemed to have that element of interest about things that was my essence. I saw the father very briefly as he usually returned from work fairly late into the evening around the time my father would return home. He was perfect in his ways just like his wife. He had an oddness to him and an interest in something that I could not place which made him that much more appealing to me.

I wished on many stars and moons that my life would sometime reflect that of the people at the bottom of the hill. Hidden from the knowledge of my father I would secretly wish to be adopted by that normal family. As much as I dearly loved my father I felt betrayed and stolen from my natural self. I wished my mother had returned from beyond. She would value me for who I was and treasure me for being different like all good mothers should. If only her mind would shine upon my fathers and show him the reality behind the hidden...


End file.
